


Heading Home

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The moment that Frankie Coulson learned to crawl, she wanted toclimb.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Heading Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "locomotion"

The moment that Frankie Coulson learned to crawl, she wanted to _climb_.

“This is entirely the work of _your_ genetics,” said Phil, the dozenth time their daughter tried to take a header off the back of the couch.

“It was your idea to use them,” Clint reminded him, snagging Frankie by the back of her little overalls. “You could have been Pepper’s baby daddy.”

“And miss out on two pairs of those Barton blue eyes?” he said, only half teasing.

Frankie used the brief lapse while Clint smiled at him to lunge almost out of her father’s arms and latch onto Phil’s sweater, trying to haul herself over to him.

“Hey!” said Clint, managing to hold onto her. “I’m just as happy to see your papa as you are, but you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep doing that.”

“Bah!” said Frankie and, as usual, they weren’t sure if she was agreeing to behave or not. Usually, it was ‘not’.

“Are you happy to see me?” Phil asked, softly.

Clint straightened from retrieving Frankie’s plush toy spider, a gift from her Auntie Nat, from between the couch cushions. “Of course,” he said, frowning. “Of course I am.”

“No, I know that,” Phil tried to explain. “I mean, you’re not having second thoughts about staying home full-time?”

“Phil,” said Clint, with deep affection. He took a step closer, shoulders bumping, with Frankie between them. “I love every minute of it, even when she’s trying to give me a heart attack by climbing up the furniture. I mean, I loved working at SHIELD, with you, but all I ever wanted growing up was a _family_ , and you gave me that.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” said Phil, smiling. He tugged Clint even closer. “I like knowing that you’ll be here when I come home. I spent an unprofessional amount of time during my last meeting today wishing that Frankie was big enough to run out and meet me at the door.”

“I like being here when you come home,” said Clint. “And give Frankie a few more days on the walking thing. She’s smart, like her papa.”

“Like her daddy,” Phil corrected, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
